ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dsneybuf/(April Fool's) The Wiz: The Love Overflowing Collection
Note: This page started out as an April Fool's 2016 joke. No one appears to have fallen for it, which I did kind of expect, but I still enjoyed writing it. I actually did make some additions since then, which means that this page no longer provides an exact record of the joke. To promote the upcoming Broadway revival of The Wiz, NBC/Universal has announced the release of three-disc Blu-Ray and DVD sets of the musical's screen adaptations, including the following bonus features: Disc One: The Wiz Live! Playback Options * Play special normally * Play special with Queen Latifah's introduction for the premiere broadcast. * Trivia Track - Watch the special with trivia about different versions of the musical, the cast and crew members, and L. Frank Baum's'' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz appearing on the bottom of the screen. * Sing-Along - Follow the onscreen lyrics to sing along with the special. Bonus Features * ''The Making of The Wiz Live! ''- The roughly hour-long documentary NBC aired a few days before the special's original broadcast. * ''Ease On Down to Broadway ''- Kenny Leon hypes up the Broadway revival of ''The Wiz, with help from whichever cast members of The Wiz Live! ''will reprise their roles on stage. Blu-Ray Exclusive Bonus Features * Musical Numbers - Skip directly to a specific song or dance number, or play all of them in a row, either with or without the Sing-Along subtitles. *''Rehearsing The Wiz Live! - A compilation of all the videos NBC shared of the cast rehearsing their songs, but didn't include in The Making of The Wiz Live! *''Backstage at The Wiz Live! ''- Shanice Williams hosts a collection of cast and crew reminisces, pictures, and home videos of backstage going-ons from the night of the premiere. *Online promos **First Look **The Meaning of 'Home' *''Today and ''Tonight Show interviews with the cast and crew *Television Academy panel/List of the Emmy nominations and win *"We Got It" demo with introduction by the songwriters *Deleted Songs - Audio of the cast of The Wiz Live! singing five songs from the Broadway musical that didn't make it into the TV special, accompanied by pictures from rehearsals. Each song includes an introduction from Stephanie Mills and Kenny Leon, to explain the number's context in the play, and the reason for cutting it from the special. **I Was Born On The Day Before Yesterday - Performed by Elijah Kelley **Wonder Wonder Why - Performed by Shancie Williams **Who Do You Think You Are? - Performed by Shanice Williams, Elijah Kelley, Ne-Yo, and David Alan Grier **If You Believe - Performed by Queen Latifah **A Rested Body is a Rested Mind - Performed by Uzo Aduba *''The Wiz Live!'' Galleries **Production Artwork **Storyboards **Auditions and Rehearsals **Publicity **Backstage and After Party **Awards Season *Virtual Playbill *''Saturday Night Live excerpts **''Weekend Update **''The Wiz Live!'' Cut-For-Time Scene **Credits - A list of actors who appeared in the second excerpt. *''The Wiz trailers and TV spots **''The Wiz Live! TV spots **''The Wiz Live! For Your Consideration... sizzle reel **''The Wiz original Broadway production TV spot **''The Wiz'' movie theatrical trailer (updated with an end tag promoting the home video releases) *Other Advertisements **Reddi-Wip promo(s) from the original broadcast featuring the cast and crew of the Excel Academy's production of The Wiz **''The Voice TV spot with the cast of ''The Wiz Live! **Xfinity X1 ads with the cast of The Wiz Live! *Digital HD code **Also unlocks a download for an expanded version of the soundtrack, adding all the verses of "Ease on Down the Road" and score from all of the dance numbers. Disc Two: The Wiz (film) Bonus Features *''Wiz On Down the Road featurette *Original theatrical trailer Blu-Ray Exclusive Bonus Feature *Digital HD code **Also unlocks a download for the soundtrack. Disc Three Bonus Features *''Feel The Brand New Day: The History of The Wiz - Stephanie Mills hosts a look the making and reception (both positive and negative) of the different versions of The Wiz, including interviews with surviving cast and crew members of various productions, relatives of deceased members, historians of African-American media and/or the Oz ''franchise, and African-American entertainers from Universal movies and/or NBC shows and specials. Divided into the following chapters: **This Brand New World - The history of [[List of Oz books|the ''Oz books]], stage and movie adaptations predating The Wiz, and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz's multi-cultural and cross-generational appeal. **Meet the Wizard - The evolution and reception of The Wiz ''on stage, from tryouts, to the original Broadway run, to its afterlife in both amateur and professional theater. **Be Seen Green - The movie's production, initial negative reactions, and growing cult following. **Won't Back Down - ''The Wiz's prolonged journey to television, the circumstances leading to the NBC telecast, and both the controversy and success surrounding its premiere. **Believe in the Magic - The appeal and inspirational value of the different versions of The Wiz. *Acceptance speeches from the 1975 Tony Awards *Deleted movie song: "Is This What Feeling Gets?" - Never-before-seen footage of Diana Ross performing a song written especially for, then cut from, the movie. Includes introduction by Valerie Simpson. *''The Wiz Live!'' Bloopers - Kenny Leon hosts a comparison between footage of "goofs" from the musical's premiere NBC broadcast, and the corrections made for reruns and home video. Additional Content *''The Wiz: A World Full of Love'' - A scrapbook containing photographs from various plays of The Wiz, divided into the following chapters: **Introduction by Stephanie Mills **1975 Original Broadway Production **1984 Broadway Revival **1993 US Tour **2004 Kenny Leon's True Colors Theatre Production **Miscellaneous stage versions (each featuring another cast member from The Wiz Live!) *A voucher to see the Broadway revival (early pressings only) Technical Specifications for Main Features ''The Wiz Live! Blu-Ray *1.78:1 1080p Widescreen *English DTS-HD 5.1 Surround Sound *English 2.0 DVS for the Visually Impaired *Subtitles in however many languages Universal includes for Blu-Ray subtitles these days DVD *1.78:1 Anamorphic Widescreen *English Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound *English 2.0 DVS for the Visually Impaired *Subtitles in however many languages Universal includes for DVD subtitles these days ''The Wiz movie Blu-Ray *1.85:1 1080p Widescreen *English DTS-HD 5.1 Surround Sound *French DTS 5.1 Surround Sound *English, French, and Spanish subtitles DVD *1.85:1 Anamorphic Widescreen *English Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound *English DTS 5.1 Surround Sound *French Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround Sound *English and French subtitles Category:Blog posts